The present disclosure generally relates to high heat monomers, methods for producing the monomers, curable compositions including the monomers, and articles and materials including the cured compositions.
High performance monomer materials and compositions are used in a wide variety of applications including protective coatings, adhesives, electronic laminates (such as those used in the fabrication of computer circuit boards), flooring and paving applications, glass fiber-reinforced pipes, and automotive parts (including leaf springs, pumps, and electrical components). In their cured form, the materials offer desirable properties including good adhesion to other materials, excellent resistance to corrosion and chemicals, high tensile strength, and good electrical resistance. There exists a need for materials with improved properties.